


Kisses and Conundrums

by RavenGrey



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kissies, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muscles bunching and tensing as he sank into a low crouch, Abe watches his prey through narrowed eyes. He shifts his weight as he waits, breathes even and slow as he eases forward, feet moving silently over the twig scattered ground. The soft sound of a turning page occasionally interrupts the usual noises of the woods, prompted by Henry’s slender fingers. Abe smothered a grin as he crept closer to Henry’s unsuspecting form, the smaller male leaning against a tree as he read from Macbeth. When he was only a few feet away from Henry, he sank even further into his crouch, knees bending as he prepared to lunge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Conundrums

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Abery fic and my first time posting anything even vaguely serious, please be gentle.

          Muscles bunching and tensing as he sank into a low crouch, Abe watches his prey through narrowed eyes. He shifts his weight as he waits, breathes even and slow as he eases forward, feet moving silently over the twig scattered ground. The soft sound of a turning page occasionally interrupts the usual noises of the woods, prompted by Henry’s slender fingers. Abe smothered a grin as he crept closer to Henry’s unsuspecting form, the smaller male leaning against a tree as he read from Macbeth. When he was only a few feet away from Henry, he sank even further into his crouch, knees bending as he prepared to lunge. He shifted a foot forward, his feet a shoulders width apart, only to freeze entirely when a twig snapped under foot. Abe lunged, too late, and ended up with a face full of forest floor for his troubles.

          Henry, who’d been perfectly aware of Abe’s approach, lashed out with his left leg, catching Abe’s knee hard enough to make it buckle. Using Abe’s own body weight against him, Henry planted his foot in the middle of Abe’s back, eyes never leaving the page he had been on, and shoved, Abe’s face meeting the ground with a painful sounding thump. The movement smooth and flowing, Henry sank down and dug his knee into the base of Abe’s spine, the hand not holding the book catching, and pinning, Abe’s arm behind his back as he attempted to rise. “Nice try, though, really, I almost didn’t hear you leave the cabin.” Henry purrs, his tone condescending even as his eyes move briefly over the taut muscles of Abe’s shoulders as he wriggles under Henry. Abe gave a quiet wheeze, his breath having been knocked out of him when Henry had pinned him on his back and gave a few quiet gasps as he tries to get his breath back.

         Abe opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by Henry, who dug his knee more sharply into Abe’s back, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Abe’s wrist. Abe gave a quiet grunt in response to the increased pressure. Henry could feel Abe’s pulse, faster than normal, but still well controlled. Henry felt a pang of fondness for the young man trapped beneath him, his lips curling slightly upwards at the corners as Abe continued his struggles. Abe braced the hand not currently pinned behind his back on the ground and flipped himself, and in turn, Henry, who shifted in such a way that he was able to keep his new, comfortable seat. The end result being that Henry’s thighs were currently straddling Abe’s hips.

         A smirk on his lips, Henry replaces his bookmark and sets it absently next to Abe’s head, shifting his weight to keep Abe from bucking him off. Abe’s face was beginning to turn a light shade of red, the weight of Henry pressing down against him, his back arching as he tried to unseat Henry. A twig was digging into his lower back and he shifted uncomfortably, more from Henry’s current position than from the sharp twigs. Henry’s hands, after the flipping, had moved to pin Abe’s hands on either side of his head and Abe’s wrists strain against the restricting hold, his feet trying to find purchase as he realizes the futility of his struggle. A quiet huff escapes him as he blows a curl that had flopped into his eyes away, his lips unknowingly set in a pout as Henry’s weight presses down against him.

         Abe’s face burns even brighter as Henry absently toes off his boots and replaces his hands with his feet. Henry laughs, the sound quiet and easy, and smoothes Abe’s hair from his face as he settles into Abe’s lap, his back resting against Abe’s knee, which he had propped up after his disastrous attempt at a surprise attack. “Henry!” Abe sounds perfectly mortified and renews his struggling, his entire face a brilliant shade of red. “Abe.” Henry drawls back, his tone mocking as he bends forward to retrieve his book. Abe gives his wrists a good, hard tug and purses his lips in frustration when Henry just digs his feet in harder. He briefly considers dropping his knee, but decides against it, largely because Henry could keep him here all night if he so desires. And if the look on Henry’s face is anything to go by, he does.

         Satisfied that he’s quelled Abe’s small rebellion he makes a show out of leisurely dragging his fingertips over the top of the book, stopping to grip his mark and flipping it open. “Almost.” Henry teases as he begins to read, his focus shifting from Abe to his book.

         The weight of Henry in his lap is a dangerous tease and Abe turns to glare furiously at the roots of a nearby tree, his jaw clenched in frustration. Henry’s skin contrasts so sharply with his own, the cold bite of it felt even through the material of his pants. Abe shudders, just slightly, even as sunlight filters through the leaves and warms his skin, casting it in a warm glow. Abe closes his eyes, showing Henry a surprising measure of trust, reveling in the warmth even as he attempts to think of a way out of the mess he’s gotten himself into. Henry, unbeknownst to Abe, watches the delicate play of sunlight on sun-kissed, freckled skin and shifts forward, just slightly, the rise and fall of Abe’s chest as he breathes evenly in and out perpetually enthralling.

         Watches the flutter of surprisingly long lashes against freckled cheeks, allows himself the indulgence for just a few precious seconds, before Abe’s eyes open again, full of determination and fire. Henry’s eyes are already back on his book. “It isn’t going to work.” Henry lilts quietly, the words on the page holding very little interest when he’s something so much more intriguing pinned beneath his bum.

        Abe tries anyway. Lifting both his legs, he locks his bare feet, his boots having been discarded inside the cabin for stealth purposes, just under Henry’s chin and heaves. Henry doesn’t even budge. Abe balks, a disbelieving laugh his only response as Henry grins down at him, unbothered by the feet under his chin and the press of Abe’s calves against his shoulders. “Told you so.” Henry murmurs smugly. “I ‘spose you did.” Abe concedes, still laughing. Abe gives it a second try, the muscles in his legs and back straining as he pulls at Henry’s unmovable form, his shoulders hitting the ground again as he unlocks his ankles and allows his legs to drop back to the ground with a defeated thump. With a defeated huff, Abe props both his knees up ruefully and supports Henry’s back, the chill that permeates Henry’s very being doing well to cool his heated body.

         “Giving up so soon?” Henry teases, his eyes, though hidden, full of amusement, the warmth of Abe’s skin causing a jolt of pleasure to run the length of his spine. The pulse in Abe’s throat is visible with the force of his exertions, fluttering in the soft hollow as he settles back down, his expression thoughtful. Henry’s eyes slide over it before smoothing down to the prominent lines of his collarbones, the grooves of which sweat had collected in, a silly little smile pulling at his lips as he watches Abe. Who is in turn watching Henry. Their eyes lock and an answering smile forms on Abe’s face, almost unconsciously, and the corners of his eyes crinkle before he catches himself and looks hastily away, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Henry’s smile grows, more of a smirk now, and he closes the book with a sharp snap and tosses it aside, his attention now wholly on Abe, as it had essentially been the entire time.

         Abe’s freckles are lost in the heat of his face, Henry’s attentions causing the nagging feeling of embarrassment to grow. “Henry, please, you’ve made your point.” Abe mutters, his voice cracking a little as he avoids Henry’s eyes. “Have I now?” Henry questions silkily as he shifts forward, his tone smooth and flowing. Abe squirms uncomfortably as Henry comes inevitably closer. His feet slip off Abe’s wrists only to be replaced with his hands before Abe even had a chance to think about moving, Henry’s body hovering over Abe’s by only a scant few inches. Henry’s thighs move to bracket one of Abe’s, the slide of heated skin against the coldness of his own a sinful pleasure that Henry knows he has no right to indulge in, but does anyway.

         Abe yelps, the sound bitten of quickly. The suddenness of Henry’s movements are startling, not only for their quickness, but for the brazenness of them. Henry’s close, he’s so very close and Abe can easily make out the shadow of stubble that lies on his jawline, can trace with his eyes the patterns of veins that lay under alabaster skin. Can feel the ghost of Henry’s breath over his lips, the coolness of his fingers again against his wrist. The urge to trace the sharp line of Henry’s jaw rises sharp and Abe’s fingers twitch before he clenches them into fists. “Good God, Henry!” The shocked exclamation was followed by a loud gasp, the chill of Henry’s skin felt easily.

         “Not quite.” Was Henry’s quiet reply, Abe’s shocked face giving him a rush of amusement as he nuzzles his nose against Abe’s cheek. Abe’s breath caught, his eyes widening in shock as he jerked his head away from Henry’s. Smiling fondly down at Abe, he brushes his lips lightly over the line of his cheekbone, the heat that lay just beneath Abe’s fragile skin felt easily against his lips.

         Abe felt a rush of pleasure at the simple action, his breaths quickening along with his pulse as his cheek tingled. The fingers that encircle his wrists are cold and the soft dig of them causes a light shiver to wrack his spine and he sucks in a sharp breath as he shifts his hips. Henry gives an approving hum as presses another kiss to the tip of his nose, Abe’s eyes crossing to follow the movement. “You are being ridiculous.” Abe accuses, his tone unwittingly petulant. Henry grins and responds with “Yes. Yes I am.” And then plants a kiss on the middle of Abe’s forehead, his lips lingering as his fingertips tease over the skin of Abe’s wrists. Abe’s breaths are coming quicker now, the careful brush of fingers causing his heart-rate to rocket, despite all of the training he’d done recently to work at keeping it even in all situations.

         Henry can feel it, can hear it, and he finds it endlessly endearing as he kisses the other cheek, his chin. Abe is so very red, his entire face completely aflame as he struggles without really meaning it beneath Henry. “Henry, stop.” Abe had intended for his tone to be firm and commanding, but it comes out more as a horrified squeak. Henry pulls away, his expression falsely considering before, his lips twitching before replying “Mmm, no.” and going back to peppering Abe’s face with soft kisses. Abe is laughing, Henry’s blatant affection contagious as he half-heartedly tries to avoid the steady stream of loving kisses.

         Once he had covered almost every inch of Abe’s face with kisses, sans his lips, Henry leaned back to survey his work, the breathless, giggling Abe beneath him bringing a feeling of lightness, of joy, that had been absent from his life for decades. “Henry, Henry stop!” The words were breathy and said laughingly, his entire body straining against Henry’s in vain. Henry was smiling, genuinely happy as he looked down into Abe’s brilliantly red face. “On one condition.” Henry bargained, leaning in quickly to gently nip Abe’s nose. “What more could you possibly want you fiend?” The words were almost laughed, Abe’s eyes dancing with amusement and light.

         Henry pretended to consider it, his expression thoughtful as he pondered, leaning back as much as his grip on Abe’s wrists allowed. “Hmm. What do I want?” The words were spoken slowly, a sarcastic lilt to them making it clear that he knew exactly what he wanted, but was making Abe wait. The boy was so impatient, Henry felt like laughing as he fidgeted. He leaned close, lips maybe inches away from Abe’s and breathed out quietly “A kiss. I’d like a kiss.” Abe’s eyes widened and his breaths stopped altogether before coming much quicker. “Henry.” Abe’s voice was thick, uncertain and more than a little confused. “One kiss Abe. Just the one.” Henry would later deny that his voice was slightly pleading, that there was a quiet desperation there, buried amongst the genuine need. The playfulness of the situation flees just as quickly as it had come and Henry is left longing for something he’s fairly certain he’s going to be denied. A long forgotten request comes to mind as he gazes down at Abe, going for levity and just falling flat as he realizes, that for the first time in centuries he doesn’t long for Edeva’s kiss. He longs for Abe’s.

         It’s a slightly unpleasant realization followed by a deep feeling of wonder that rocks him to his core. His eyes fall closed, almost on their own, as he waits, his face dangerously close to Abe’s. If he had a pulse it would be hammering. Abe is conflicted beyond belief, the quiet agony that tightens the lines of Henry’s face making his heart ache as he worries his bottom lip. His heart is beating in his throat and he swallows hard, the sound loud in the sudden hush that seems to have fallen around them.

        Henry’s body is like stone against his own, the softness that had clung to his every line absent in the wake of his request and Abe misses it. Abe’s mind is in a state of panic, confusion and the unexpected desire to feel Henry’s lips against his own flares sharply. Henry’s expression, which been so open before, closes off and he begins to lean back, a smooth mask in place of the tender smile that had graced his lips seconds before. Henry’s hands loosen there hold and Abe feels something sinking in his chest.

        His eyes are still closed, a fact which Abe uses to his advantage, but Henry’s heart, despite himself, feels like it’s sunk right down to his toes. Even the warmth of his beloved Abe, which had warmed him so, feels cold as he begins to pulls away from Abe. Abe, seeing this, leans up slowly, his lips hovering over Henry’s as they retreat. Henry stills, eyes slitting open, and revels in the soft heat of Abe’s lips so close to his own. Abe’s eyes are half-lidded as he presses his lips ever so tenderly against Henry’s, the surge of affection he feels for the man above him surprising him almost as much as it does Henry. Henry is still frozen, but he all but melts at the soft brush of Abe’s lips, the kiss hesitant and sweet.

         Abe shifts his hands enough to gently entangle Henry’s fingers with his own, Abe’s fingers largely dwarfing Henry’s, the fit perfect. He stays perfectly still, Abe’s lips just barely brushing against his own when Abe pulls back to gauge Henry’s reaction. Eyes closed, lips parted loosely, Henry looks more at ease than Abe has ever seen him and it’s beyond humbling. A second hesitant brush and Henry’s eyes open again, locking with Abe’s as he gives Abe’s fingers a gentle squeeze. When Abe tilts his head for the third time, Henry meets him, lips moving slowly against Abe’s.

         Despite the warmth of the day, Abe shudders and arches, his chest pressing against Henry’s as their lips move languidly. Henry  can feel Abe’s pounding heart through their contact and he gently catches Abe’s bottom lip between his own. Slipping his hand free of Abe’s, he places it over the heart currently beating a tattoo against his breast. Abe responds by grazing Henry’s lips with his teeth. He jerks a little and then grins down at the young man currently smiling shyly up at him. With a pleased sigh Henry rests his head partially against Abe’s collarbone, his body relaxing as he enjoys Abe’s warmth.

         Abe shifts, the sudden change of track startling, and shifts a little as Henry gets cozy, a happy, infectious laugh escaping him as Henry settles in for a rest, their hands still intertwined. Abe flattens his legs, which he had again bent for Henry’s impromptu chair after his attempt at freeing himself, and allows Henry’s body to rest soundly against his own. Henry is smiling, his entire face lit up with it, as he listens to the steady beat of Abe’s heart, the laugh rumbling in his chest before he settles back down, his eyes closing again as he continues where he left off in enjoying the suns’ rays. Henry, forgoing his book this time, just went back to Abe admiring, but not before placing a delicate kiss, barely a brush of lips, onto Abe’s mouth. Abe gave a small jolt and smiles, that same shy smile that warmed Henry to his very core. Content and happy Henry set about the business of playing with Abe’s hair, ruffling his curls this way and that while Abe traced patterns over the expanse of Henry’s back.


End file.
